The Witchright Pilot
Series One, Episode 1: The Witchright Pilot '''is the first episode of series one of '''Nicholai, The Witchright Witch. Summary: Nicholai Witchright is a full teenage witch who lives in the mortal realm goes to a new school run by his dad. From Witchright Hall to Witchright High. In the morning, Nicholai is ready to leave to Witchright High. His dad is taking a 16 minute shower which goes from 6:15 to 6:31. Nicholai and his father have to be at the school at 6:30. Then Nicholai first uses magic to make his father's shower water hot, then cold, dry himself, put clothes on himself, and a passionate spell to conjour him down ready to go. The first day of school, Nicholai didn't go into classroom. He went into the gym to shoot a basketball. He finally shot one basket after four tries. A teen came up to Nicholai. The teen was wearing a white and gray tank top with blue jean shorts with a soccer ball. He introduced himself as Quint. They walked to the same class they go to for 1st hour science - Ms. Sun. They sat in late for school and they sat together as lab partners. She started to introduce her first science lesson - Static Electricity. A boy who sat behind Nicholai commented "Hey dude. Move your enormous head!" Ms. Sun handed out sweaters and balloons to everyone at a table. The boy who commented at Nicholai, named Dilf, said "Hey, Nicholai? Is this your sweaters you got rid of? Because they look like your ugly stuff." Nicholai turned and Quint was talking to the teacher. Nicholai closed his eyes and chanted a spell and when he said it, pointed his finger at Dilf: "This bully has a heart like a rock. Give him what he deserves with these shocks." Turquiose sparkles went into Dilf's sweater and attracted to Dilf's chest and stuck there. The sweater then kept shocking him and his arms were trying to . Dilf stormed out of the classroom. Everyone in the classroom laughed. Allen, the father of Nicholai was in his office. Nicholai entered. Allen was happy to see him. Then Mary and Spellbound walked in. Nicholai said hi to both of them. Then Allen told Nicholai told him not to use his magic on mortals unless it's neccessary. Nicholai apologized and went back to class. Nicholai was walking down the hallway after school, when Dilf walked in front of Nicholai, Dilf said: "I'm not happy today! I was shocked. Since I was shocked and you were laughing the most, I'm going to be shocking you!" Dilf held out shocking wires attached to a electric battery in his pocket. Nicholai zapped his turqoiuse magic at Dilf and transformed him into a sweater. Allen walked out of his office and yelled at Nicholai. "What Are You Doing!?" Nicholai explained Dilf was going to electricute him. Allen was thinking very hard. Allen curved his hand and winded away with Nicholai and the sweater. They transported and appeared at Transfopia: an office that everybody was wearing gray and black. A secretary at the front desk asked "Welcome to Transfopia, Home of anykind of trans. May I help you?" She was looking at both Nicholai and Allen. Allen stated "Transformation Spell from a non-licensed witch." The secretary zapped pink shimmers at Allen and Nicholai to The Transformation Emergancy Room. The doctor came in. "Transfromation from Non-Licensed witch. We need the zapper to wear this finger presser and zap at the target that was zapped." Nicholai put on the finger presser and zapped at the sweater. The magic squeezed out and teleported the sweater away. "The sweater was transported back to the mortal form and doesn't remember anything from the last 10 minutes." The doctor stated Nicholai used unsafe magic so he should wear a finger condom. Then the dad didn't accept the offer, but he thanked the doctor and green winded him and his son away. Allen explained everything to Mary and she used Spellbound to conjoured a choclate shake. She gave to him for him because of the stress to handle his only witch son. Nicholai met up with Dilf and Dilf got out his shocking wires, "Say Zap Zap!" Nicholai pointed at himself and sparkles went into his body. When Dilf stuck the wires at Nicholai, nothing happened. Then Nicholai touched Dilf and he got electricuted with lots of megawatts. Then Nicholai just walked down the hallway. "Thank you electricity resistance spell." At the end, Nicholai met up with Quint and he introduced Nicholai to Savanna, his 2nd grade long friend. When they decide to go to Kacker's, a popular teen joint, they realized they don't have any rides. When both Quint and Savanna were looking forward to the road at the school, Nicholai turned around and chanted "Riding to Kacker's with my friends, conjour 3 bikes, that's the trend." and zapped with magic 3 bicycles at the parking lot. "My dad can let us use these bikes he got for the gym." Nicholai said. Nicholai then said to himself, "This magic zap is important. I'm making friends." Uses of Magic: *''Passionate Spell:'' '' Dad, Dad, Dad'' *''Electricity Shocking Spell'' '' This bully has a heart of rocks'' '' Give him what he deserves with these shocks'' *''Three-Bicycle Conjouring Spell'' '' Riding to Kacker's with my friends'' '' Conjour 3 bikes, that's the trend''